Family ties
by Tink's Emalia
Summary: Elliot saves the daughter of a rich man from kidnapping. because of the situation, she has to stay with Parker. What happens when she tells Parker about her older sister she never knew who was kidnapped at birth. Does Parker have a Sister? And what about Katie's Feelings for Elliot?
1. Elliot saves Katie

The night was dark and snow fell as a young woman walked alone down the icy street, followed closely by three men in a v formation. She took no notice of them until they were directly behind her.

" hey you!" A tall, dark haired man said, sinister eyes flaring.

"Wont the boss be jealous when we tell him what we picked up?!" Roared a small, stocky man.

"Thomas Sabrent's Daughter!"

'Let me go!"

"Not until your father sells the company!"

"She SAID let her go!" a southern accent roared. One by one the men fell, as the southerner fought them expertly, like a queen's bodyguard .

As the men ran down the street, the stranger knelt down , his long brown hair falling into his eyes. And took the woman's shaking hand.

"Are you alright Mam?" His accent showed but only slightly. She grasped his hand and tried to sit up, but her head swam and she fell back.

"I'm Elliot Spencer, Mam' and I'm here to help."

"I'm Katie, Katie Sabrent, my father owns Sabrent Security Software."

" Well, Katie, do you know what they were after?"

"Yes , Mr. Spencer, I do. Joseph Buquet, owner of Buquet's Internet Security, has wanted to buy my father's company for almost a year now. Daddy wouldn't sell, so Buquet hired those men to kidnap me and use the company for ransom."

"It's Elliot, Mr. Spencer was my father. Do the police know about this?"

"No." Her voice shook, "They've threatened to kill us, Daddy and I . Already there've been "accidents", " she put air quotes around the word. " Daddy's breaks not working, him running off the road, my horse spooking and throwing me, It won't stop until Daddy sells the company."

"Katie, I know someone who can help."

" Not the Police, Please, anyone but the police."

"No, Katie. Not the Police, a man named Nathan Ford. My Boss."

"Okay."

" Can you walk, or should I carry you?" Elliot held out his hand to Katie, who took it and smiled.

"I can walk, thank you." she paused. " wait a minute. Where's your car?"

Elliot smiled and looked toward an alley . " Right there!" a large black van was driving toward them at full speed. The car pulled up and Elliot opened the door , helped Katie inside then leaped in himself.

" Who's this Elliot, you know Nate said no bringing girls to the office!"

" She's in trouble Hardison, I told her that Nate could help."

" Whatever man."

" She almost got killed!" Elliot snarled.

" Relax you two!" A blond girl said. She sat in the front seat next to the driver, and put a calming hand on his arm. " Calm down Alec. You'd do it for me." She turned her attention to Katie, " What's your name?"

" Katie Sabrent." she looked terrified.

" Well Katie. I'm Parker. Nothing else, just Parker. And trust me Katie, you're safer with us than if you had a thousand specially trained body guards. We're experts."

" in what?"

" you might say we're spies, steal from the rich, give to the poor, all that jazz."

" Like in Robin Hood?"

" Kinda, I guess," Parker smiled and reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a candy bar. " Twix? "

" sure, Thankyou."


	2. Katie meets Robin Hood and Maid Mirian?

A tall middle aged man sat at a desk drinking from a beer can when the group walked in.

"Hello. Who's this?"

"Katie Sabrent. Her Dad runs Sabrent Security Software. She was getting kidnapped and I ran the guys off." Elliot squeezed her shoulder.

"She's cool man!" Hardison said, tossing a set of keys to the lady sitting on the couch.

" MY friend." Parker growled. "NOT yours!"

"You must be Robin Hood. Parker told me about you."

"O-Kay?" Nate shot Parker a "what the heck is she talking about glance. Parker smiled and shrugged.

" And you're- " she looked at the woman sitting on the couch " Maid Mirian?"

" Sophie. But you can call me Mirian, if you like."


	3. Long Lost Big Sister?

The team now knew what was going on, and had a plan to fix it. They had called her father, who'd given her permission to stay at the safe house for two weeks. It had been two days since the phone call, and Katie was sitting on the roof, newspaper in hand, shakily reading an article with her father's picture.

"Hey, Katie?" Parker walked over and sat down beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Look!"

"what?"

"He's gone."

"you don't know that, it says here that he was poisoned."She pulled Katie into a hug. " Listen , Katie, I'm not good at all this, emotional stuff, not like Sophie, but trust me. It'll be alright."

"I'm scared. Ever since Mother died in that car crash seven years ago, I've stayed to take care of Daddy, and manage the family accounts. I leave, even for my own safety, and something horrible happens !"

" Come on, Katie, Let's go inside, it's like, 4 degrees out here!" She opened the window, and they climbed into the safe house living room. While she went to get cookies and hot cocoa, Katie sat on the couch.

"Hey, Parker?" Katie asked, after eating a cookie.

"Yeah?"

" since I'm 22, is it pathetic to say that I wish my Mom was here?"A tear fell down her cheek, and Parker brushed it away.

"No, I'm 24, and I still want my mom. There's absolutely nothing wrong with that!" She stood up and walked over to the window, watching the dark city below, and when she spoke again, her voice was sad and distant. " My mother was never really, much of a mother. In fact, I never knew her at all. When I was born, I was dropped off at Portland Open Arms Orphanage. After that, I went through 29 Foster homes until I ran away at 14." Her eyes welled up with tears and Katie wrapped her arms around her friend.

" Hey, Parker, I know. I mean, I kinda understand." I had an older sister, Janet Sabrent, , who was kidnapped two weeks after she was born. , at the Kroger shopping center. I never knew her."

" I bet she was great, like you." Parker smiled.

"Mom said her birthday is April 17."

" Maybe she's out there somewhere, Waiting for you."

" I sure hope so, Parker. You don't know how often I've wanted a big sister to talk to about stuff, Now, I've got you, a best friend." She gave parker a hug.

" Thanks Katie, That means a lot. I've never had a best friend before, or any kind of friend, really except maybe Sophie. You can always come to me, even after the com."

" Thanks Parker."


	4. Clumsy

" Katie, what's the exact date your sister went missing?" Parker asked the next mornig at breakfast.

" May 14 1985. Why?"

" Just Wondering. " Parker knocked over the frosted flakes. "Sorry." In trying to clean them up, she spilled the carton of milk in Katie's lap.. " oh. no."


	5. Suspicions confirmed

At Headquarters the team was working on the con plan.

"" Nate!" Parker ran into the office, forgetting to open the door, slamming into it with a loud crash. "Ow"

" What?" Nate asked with a groan. " I'm kinda busy."

" Nate! will you guys look up the kidnapping records of April and march 1995, and the entries into the Open Arms Orphanage?" Parker asked, as she knocked over a card table and a can of coke. " oops."

" Parker , are you on happy pills again?" Sophie asked trying not to laugh.

" Why? " Hardison groaned, somewhat annoyed.

" Please ! It'll make my day!."

"Ok. here's one matching picture. A lillte girl was kidnapped, by the name of Janet Sab_ " hardison started to say, but Parker cut him off mid sentence.

"Tahnkyou Thankyou Thankyou!" She ran out the door, and fell over the rug.


	6. Rabid Squirrel on a Sugar High

"Katie!" The door flew open and Parker ran in , looking wildly around for her friend. "Katie, where are you?"

"Right here! Geez, Parker, you look like you just ran a marathon, what happened to you?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm almost 99.9999% sure. Want to go shopping?" Parker jumped up and down in front of her, like a squirrel on a sugar high.

" Wow, you're hyper!" Katie exhaled. "Ok. I'll go, let me get my coat!"


	7. Shopping , Singing , and Secrets

Parker dragged Katie through Macy's , making her try on tons of jeans, skirts, blouses shoes and even prom dresses. Every once in a while she started humming a song from the movie white Christmas. and smiling madly.

"What are you so happy about?" Katie asked, rolling her eyes and trying not to drop a pile of shoes.

" Oh Katie! " Parker squealed " it's wonderful! I've finally found my family!"

"Ok. Who are they?"

"Well, I don't know it's them yet," Parker stammered, looking sheepish. " I hope it is , though."

"Well, so do I. I 'd be happy if I found Janet, too."

" Come-on! let's go back to the safe house to drop this stuff off." She threw the bags into the back of her convertible. " Where do you want to go to lunch?"

"Well, Parker, I uh, have a date." Katie's face turned beat red.

"With who? anyone I know?" Parker's face broke into a teasing grin.

" Yeah, uh, it's Elliot."

" Oh, Elliot, you like him?"

"Yes. I do. That night, when he saved me, I'll never forget that look on his face. He was and is, my Knight in shining armor." She smiled. " he saved my life.:

" You don't have to go out with him just because you owe him!"

"I'm not. I'm going out with him because." She took a deep breath " I 'm in love with him."

" That's good. You could do a lot worse. He's a good man."

" Yeah. He is. "

They pulled into the safe house driveway, and Katie rushed inside to get ready for her date.

"

"


	8. A talk with Sophie

Katie sat on a chair next to Sophie, her blond hair in curls . She wore a blue dress, and light blue high heels, which made a clicking sound as she tapped them on the hardwood floor.

"I'm so nervous Sophie!"

"I can tell. You keep tapping like that, you'll drill a hole through the floor!" She smiled . " You seem a little over dressed. It's only lunch, not prom! Who chose the outfit?"

" Parker did. We bought it this morning."

" Oh."

" Sophie, What do I do? I've never been on a date before." Katie sounded on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Sophie answered with a smile.

" Katie, you are WAY over thinking this. It's just Elliot. It'll be fine. He a nice guy and a gentleman. Don't worry."

" I just have a feeling something will go horribly wrong."

" Oh, Katie." Sophie gave her a hug. " You're just nervous, that's all. ."

"Will he kiss me?"

" He may or may not, just have fun. " There was a knock at the door. Sophie and Katie stood at the same time and walked toward it.

" I don't feel so good, Sophie!"

" You'll be fine!" Sophie squeezed her hand. "I'd tell my daughter the same thing. if I had one."

" Hey Sweetheart!" Elliot said, as he walked in, his cowboy boots sounding on the hardwood floor. He removed his hat and bowed low, then without warning, picked up Sophie, and spun her around and around.

" Put me DOWN! " Sophie laughed.

" Come on, Katie, let's go!" Sophie punched him on the arm and Katie took his hand.

" Bye! " She called over her shoulder as she and Elliot walked out to a large silver truck."

" Be careful!" Sophie yelled after them, as she watched the truck drive away.


	9. Katie's Knight in Shining Armor

They pulled into a Golden Corral parking lot. Elliot jumped out of his truck first and ran around to open Katie's door.

"Come on'!" She took his hand and he helped her down from the truck. She slipped on some ice, and fell against him, the heel of her shoe snapping off.

"Ow!"

"What's wrong?" Elliot helped her to sit down .

" My heel. It's broken." Elliot took her hand and pulled out a set of keys.

" Let's get you back into the car, and we'll get you to the hospital. You'll be alright, Sweetheart."

"Oh, Elliot!" Katie laughed. He shot her a puzzled look.

"What's so funny?"

"When I said my heel, I meant my shoe. I'm not hurt. Don't worry, but thanks for your concern." She flashed him a smile.

" Good." Elliot smiled. " I've got a pair of cowgirl boots in the back, they're Parker's from the Texas con. You two have the same shoe size, right?" He walked around to the back, and got the boots, white with sapphire colored gems that matched her dress. "Here Sweetheart."

They walked, hand in hand into the restaurant. They found a table and got their food.

" Hey, Sweet heart?" Elliot asked, as he sipped root beer. " Do you know what's up with Parker? She ran into the office this morning, forgot to open the door, knocked over a card table, and asked us to look up something weird."

"What? " Katie asked, looking at something near the ice cream bar.

" Orphanage and kidnapping records from 1984. She was very happy when we found a matching photo."

" Ok? Wonder what that was about?" Suddenly, she gasped and gripped the arms of her chair.

"What's wrong?"Elliot asked in alarm.

" That man. He's one of the guys that you beat up. That tried to kidnap me." Her voice shook and Elliot reached for her hand as the man began speed walking towards their table, meat cleaver in hand.

" Run, Katie. Out to the truck. Get inside, lock the doors and call Parker. Do not leave the truck until I get out there or the team van shows up!"

Katie stood frozen, gripping his hand, unable to move.

"Go!" Elliot yelled. "Go Katie."

"I'm not, I can't, I won't leave you!" She gripped his hand harder.

"Go Sweetheart!" Elliot pressed his lips to hers. " I love you Katie. Do this for me."

Katie let go of his hand, running out to the truck, leaving behind the shouts of the other customers and the battle cries of Elliot. She threw open the truck door, leapt in, and called Parker.


	10. Let's go Save Katie

"Hey, Katie, I've got news I've found Jan-"She was cut off by Katie's worried voice.

"Help me, Parker."

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you crying?" Parker's happy, bubbly voice changed to a protective snarl.

" The men that tried to kidnap me have followed us to Golden Corral. Elliot is inside, fighting one of them." Suddenly, She felt warm , stale, breath on the back of her neck. She looked behind her, and her eyes met the steel grey eyes of a hit man. "Hey, Parker? Do you remember the movie that we watched last night? When the killer was in the backseat?" She hoped that Parker would notice the clue. She did.

"Katie, don't call the police. Wait until you see the team van pulls up. Don't worry." Parker's voice became frightened, as she heard Katie whimper in pain.

"Parker?" Katie said, her voice barely a whisper.

"I'm still here."

"Hurry. Please, Tell Elliot-" She gasped, and cut off suddenly.

"Katie? Katie? Are you alright?" Parker shouted into the phone, as she dashed around the room, throwing thing into bags.

"What's going on," Sophie and Hardison asked at the same time.

"Katie. She's in trouble." Parker gasped, as Hardison gently took the keys from her hand.

"Let's go. I'll drive, you shouldn't be behind the wheel."

"Come on Parker." Sophie walked with them out to the sleek black team van.

"Let's go save Katie."


	11. In his arms

Elliot ran out to the truck, his nose bleeding, a long gash on his cheek. He had to get to Katie. From half way across the parking lot, he saw that the door was open, and something red trickled onto the concrete below. He broke into a run. " Katie!" He approached the truck, and fell to his knees, beside the front seat. " Oh, Katie. What happened?"

"Elliot?" Katie rasped, raising her head and trying to rise. " Is that you?"

"Yeah, Darlin' it's me, you lie back now, don't try to move. We'll get you to the hospital."

"Elliot," Katie said, her voice barely above a whisper, " I called Parker, she's coming."

"Alright, Sweetheart, alright." Suddenly, he growled. " Katie, what happened?"

"There was someone waiting here, he –" her head fell back, hitting his shoulder. His eyes fell on her arm.

"Katie! You're bleeding! He shot you!"

"Elliot!" A van pulled up two parking spaces away from them and a blond woman ran out, her disheveled hair blowing wildly in the wind "Katie!" She gasped in shock and knelt down. "Is she dead?"

"No. where's the ambulance?"

"Coming!" The sound of sirens came, as if on cue.

As Katie was loaded onto a stretcher, Parker and Elliot both walked beside it.

"It'll be fine, Baby." Hardison spoke to Parker, pulling her into a brief hug.

"I hope so." Parker and Elliot both climbed into the ambulance with the stretcher.


	12. Parker's Wisdom

Katie was loaded onto a stretcher and put into the ambulance. Elliot and Parker were allowed to ride along, as long as they promised to stay out of the way. They climbed in beside her, and Elliot took her hand.

"Katie, I wish you could hear me right now because I'd tell you how sorry I am. I'm sorry that I got you into this mess. It's all my fault." His voice was full of anguish and pain. Parker reached over and grabbed his hand.

"No." Her voice was firm. "No Elliot. You can't blame yourself. You can't do this! Elliot! You can't, OK?" One of the paramedics glanced at her as her voice rose to a shrill,high-pitched shriek.

"I did this! My foster brother, who was as close as a real brother to me, died because I taught him to ride a bike. For years I blamed myself that I hadn't given him his helmet that day! Years, Elliot! I almost killed myself over it! If it weren't for Archie, than I darn well probably would have!" She broke down into sobs and Elliot rubbed her shoulders, " I can't lose you too Elliot. You're the big brother I never had. She's my sister."

"I'm sorry she's dying because of me." Elliot's voice was hard, pained." Parker sat up to look at him,her eyes red and her face tear-stained.

"No. Elliot. Not because of you. Because of Joseph Buquet!" She rubbed her eyes and placed a hand gently on Katie's good shoulder,bent down and whispered in her ear. "I'll find him Sis, I'll find him and make him pay for all that he's done to you, to Mother, and to Daddy." Her voice broke. "Just don't die on me now, Katie."


	13. I can't lose you now

The ambulance pulled to a stop out side of the emergency room. Once the paramedics had lifted Katie out of the ambulance, Elliot and Parker climbed out. Elliot walked beside the stretcher, holding Katie's hand. Parker ran into Sophie's motherly hug, burying her head in Sophie's shoulder.

"It's alright. Parker. Katie's a fighter. She'll be fine." Sophie ran her fingers through Parker's blond hair,until her sobs quieted. They walked inside and sat down in the waiting room. Elliot was pacing there, like a caged tiger, a Horse and Rider magazine in one hand. Every few minutes he walked over to the desk nurse, spoke in a quiet,hushed tone that held hidden anger.

"How's my Katie?"

Parker seemed to take it better than Elliot. She sat on the couch like seat, her head resting on Hardison's chest, one of his strong arms around her shoulders. He whispered softly to her from time to time, as he gently brushed tears from her face.

Sophie sat beside Nate, her head on his shoulder, her body tense, her face frightened. He held her hand as they waited for news. Still the Tiger paced.

The doors opened to reveal a tall handsome blond man in his mid to late 20's. He wore a white lab coat, a light blue shirt with a matching light blue tie. In his hand was a clipboard.

"Is the family of Katie Sabrent here?" Elliot snapped to attention and was at the Doctor's side within seconds.

"How is she?" His posture and tone should have frightened any man, even the toughest marine. Instead of showing fear, the doctor looked at him and smiled sympathetically, and when he spoke again, his British accent was much kinder, more fatherly.

"She's in a medically induced coma,but should come around soon. Her injuries, aside from the bullet wound, were not severe. She does however, have several bruised ribs and a concussion. When she comes around, there is to be no rough housing or running for at least two weeks."

"Thank you, Doc, For saving her." Elliot's voice was thick with emotion.

"You're welcome, son. I assume you're Elliot?" He smiled. " You've driven the Amelia up the wall for the past two hours." Suddenly, Parker walked up and laid a hand on Elliot's arm.

"Can we see her?"

"Of course you can. She was asking for you. I take it you're Parker. She was calling out for you and Elliot,and someone named Sophie, before we sedated her."

They walked into the room with the pale wall paper patterned with lilacs. In the middle of the room was a bed, and Katie lay in it, strapped to machines. Parker gasped and gripped Elliot's hand.

"Easy, Parker. I won't leave if you want me to stay."

"Thanks." She sat down in the chair by the bed and gripped Katie's hand, took a deep breath, and began.

"Hey, Katie. I hope you're listening right now, or else I'm talking to myself. The thing is, all my life, I've lived with people who didn't want me, I finally found the team, after almost 20 years alone. Then, I found you. I held onto the vain hope that you would somehow, be my sister." Her voice broke. " I can't, I won't lose you now, Katie."

She stood up and Elliot took her place in the chair, his face expressionless except for the look of pain in his eyes. He bent down and placed a feather light kiss on Katie's lips. " Hey, Darlin' . I'm hoping to high heaven you're listening to me right now. I'm sorry,Honey. I'm sorry you're hurt, but I know you'll get better. And when you do, we'll finish our date, because I hadn't even given you your gift yet, before those guys rudely interrupted" He stood up, and kissed her again. "I love you, my sweet Katie."

**_PLEASE REVIEW! (you know the shiny, flashing button at the bottom of the page?, well, it wants to be clicked!) _**


End file.
